


Nothing like Home

by Aisenic_Warrior



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, Not Beta Read, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisenic_Warrior/pseuds/Aisenic_Warrior
Summary: Suddenly waking up in a cave, Cloud had no idea what happened.But there is a child, who talked about lands he never heard of and monsters he never fought.A child that stares at the sun like he hadn't seen it in years.That alone might have been weird, but to top it all of he was also stuck in the past.Or: Another time travel Cloud fanfic, but this time with some extra kid Noctis
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Nothing like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Or: FFVII time travel Fix-it in which kid Noctis makes himself a second family which include EX-SOLDIERS, SOLDIERS, and non-SOLDIERS

Cloud awoke to darkness.

He felt a wall behind him, so when he stood up he leaned against it.

It was hard and somewhat cold, he started walking around with the wall as a guide and listened for any dangers.

From the way his steps echoed into space, and the air was somewhat moist, he guessed he landed in some kind of cave.

How did he land here?

Last he knew, he had been on his way to Rocket Town to deliver some packages and say hello to Cid.

It had already been some time since nightfall and his eyes were getting heavy.

He had made camp a bit further away from the road, started a fire, and warmed his leftovers up.

He then went to sleep, and now he was here, in a cave without his camping equipment.

He kept walking, with the wall as his guide.

He started to see some kind of light from far away, it was moving even when he stood still so it couldn’t be a way out. Even so, he started walking towards it, finding someone else could only benefit him.

First Tsurugi was still set firmly placed on his back, and if something were to attack him, he could easily fend it off.

When he had gotten closer to the light, he could see a silhouette of a child, at most eleven years old.

What was a child doing here, alone?

The flashlight, which was the cause of the light, as well as the child turned around to him and just stared.

Cloud took a few more steps forward, slowly, he didn’t want to scare the kid.

Just then, the kid seemed to have seen something and called: “Mister, watch out!”

The warning had come a bit too late, he had already taken the next step and felt the ground give out from under him, he was falling before he even knew what was happening.

The warning from the kid may not have kept him from falling, but it gave him enough reaction time to prepare his stop materia and cast it, slowing his fall.

The kid knelt and looked down on him, illuminating the bottom of what appeared to be a, comparatively, small underground ravine.

“Are you alright Mister?”

Cloud looked up at the kid, careful not to directly look into the flashlight. “Mostly, I am just unsure of how to get up again.”

The kid used his free hand to scratch his head, before apparently getting an idea.

“I have a rather sturdy rope here Mister, would that work?”

Did the kid just prepare well enough, or why would he just carry a rope around.

No matter the reason. “It could work if you find something sturdy enough to tie it around.”

After a nod, the kid walked a bit away from the cave.

Did he even know how to tie the rope correctly? Cloud would just need to prepare his materia again in case things go sour.

A short while thereafter, the other end of the rope was thrown down to Cloud.

He tugged on it a few times before deciding I was strong enough and started to use it to climb up.

It actually managed to hold tight, which surprised him quite a bit.

Once he managed to get to the top, he saw that the kid had tied it the most sturdy looking stalagmite from a group of them, some appearing to be smashed as a test of strength.

Now that he got a closer look at him, the kid truly looked to be roughly around ten years old, with black straight hair, that appeared to be roughly as long as Denzel’s.

His eyes were the blue of storms, and those traits were rarely found in most of the three continents.

The kid himself just smiled up at him. “It’s good to see you are alright, Mister.”

Cloud smiled back. “Yeah, thanks to you, but what are you even doing here kid?”

The black-haired kid just frowned. “But if you wouldn’t have paid attention to me, then you wouldn’t have fallen.”

Cloud had to stop himself from ruffling his hair like he used to do with Denzel.

“Nah, didn’t really see anything, to begin with, but, if you were so kind, could you tell me your name?”

“Oh…” the frown started to disappear, replaced with a small smile again. “I’m Noctis!”

“Nice to meet you Noctis, would you happen to know where we are?” He tried his best to keep his voice as soft as possible.

And… the frown was back again. “No, I hoped you would know where we are Mister.”

Now he looked at Cloud again “but I’ve yet to see any Daemons, so that is good.”

Demons? Like the demon’s gate?

Why would there be some here?

“Noctis, what do you mean with Demon?”

Said kid tilted his head at him. “How could you not know? They’ve been everywhere the last years…”

Noctis spluttered for a moment, then his eyes lit up like he just had an idea. “Have you been lost in here for at least the past two years, Mister?”

What-

Cloud would have had to notice a time shift that greatly…

Right?

Was that kid maybe just playing pretend and tried to rope him into it?

Instead of commenting, he just shook his head. “Let’s just find a way out of here, okay Noctis?”

Nodding again, Noctis pointed with his flashlight to a hallway on the right. “I came from there, and saw no way out there…” He frowned again. “I think.”

“You think?”

“No, I know.”

…

“You sure?”

Noctis’ head now whipped up at him, nervousness radiated from him. “Y-Yes I am!”

Cloud smile at the kid, still wondering what he was doing here actually.

They took the left path, Cloud almost fell into a ravine again.

– “I warned you!” exclaimed Noctis –

They found some kind of goup leaking out of the wall.

– “Don’t touch it” Cloud warned.

“What makes you think I wanted to?”

“Because you are a kid?”

“That stuff is gross, no.”

…

“You are no fun” –

As well as a horde of… monsters.

– “Those looked like Moles”-Noctis exclaimed.

“I thought they looked more like badgers…”

“Badgers don’t move like that.”

“Have you seen their fur? They were clearly badgers.”

“Badgers don’t live that deep underground.” “Why am I arguing with a child?” –

And after what felt like half a day, they had found the exit of the cave.

Noctis started looking like he would pass out soon, but as soon as they saw the exit, he started running – quite fast for a kid his age.

The sun shone outside and looked as if soon twilight would set in.

Cloud looked a bit around, it looked as if they were close to Rocket town.

He turned to Noctis, with the desire to ask if he knew his way home on his own or wanted Cloud to come with, but the kid stared at the setting sun like it was his first time seeing it in years – how long was he in that cave?

“I’m not home.” Noctis muttered.

“Excuse me?”

“My home is steeped in darkness, we… haven’t seen the sun in years.”

“That… is impossible Noctis.”

“But…” He let out a yawn. “It really is.”

That couldn’t be, right? It was simply astrologically impossible.

He smiled at Noctis, who still had to take his eyes off the sun, if he kept doing so, he’d hurt his eyes.

He put a slow hand on Noctis back – who flinched a bit, but didn’t move away – “let’s get you home.”

Noctis shook his head again, and took a step back – pushing Cloud’s hand further back in the process – “Y-You can’t Insomnia was destroyed, there is nothing to get back to,”

Now it was Cloud’s turn to frown. “Insomnia? I’ve never heard of that before…”

Noctis kept looking at the sun as if it held the answers. “But… Insomnia was so big, and the capital of Lucis… and even the hunters knew if it…”

“I’ve… also never heard of Lucis, Noctis…”

“Then… I am not home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt the need to write this down, nothing more - nothing less.  
> If you find any grammatical errors, then point them out in the comments, and I'll try to fix them :)  
> English isn't my first language and I still tend to do a lot of errors out of stupidity...
> 
> This is mostly just for fun, but since the chapters here are shorter, I might get to update more often...
> 
> So... I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
